earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Navington
Fort Navington, or simply, "Navington", originally founded on December 29, 2019 by a group of friends is a town in the geographic region of British Columbia. History Fort Navington was originally founded on December 29, 2019 by its first mayor PhireNet, when he and his friends that originally accompanied him, J0rdanicus, Barnezzz, NewtyTutti ''& mONIS123'' traveled to and settled down in the lands of Western Canada, in the geographic province of British Columbia. Upon landing on the shores of Washington, the fellowship traveled northwards toward a land nearby the settlement of Prince George. They then encountered JBGoose, the leader of the nation that owned the land they were unknowingly traveling into. Fortunately for them, JBGoose was a welcoming ruler and allowed them to settle in his lands on the condition that they swore allegiance to him and the nation of Slave. With the support of the local ruler, the group needed to find the necessary funding to start their town. There was a slight problem, however. A contingent of the group had gone out their way to anger the citizens of Central Canada from a certain Iron City by sacking the town (Which I, the mayor of the town J0rdanicus apologize for by the way). This provoked a conflict with the Central Canadians, which resulted in the razing of the first holding. The ruins of Old Navington can still be found when surveying the lands Northeast of Fort Navington. Upon their defeat at Old Navington, the group of friends now had to travel to a new area where they could settle down once more. They chose to settle not too far from their original home, just West along the nearby river, South of the abandoned site of the ironically named Supertown. Upon settling down, a new holding was quickly established and they soon founded the town with the 64 gold that they had hastily acquired. They made quick progress day by day. By this point, the original mayor PhireNet had given mayorship of the town over to his friend J0rdanicus, recognizing slightly finer proficiency in politics and leadership. As the town grew, more and more people begun to join the town and the number of town citizens rose from five to eventually 20, albeit mostly inactive players. On January 19, the ruler of Slave JBGoose announced that Slave was banned and that the nation was joining the Canadian Empire, despite the nation's crumbling apart. Upon hearing the news, the Navingtonians decided that remaining a part of Slave was no longer an appropriate option seeing as JBGoose was banned for an uncertain amount of time, and that leadership of Slave had yet to be determined. The town waited the following week before deciding on breaking away from Slave. As of January 26 of 2020, Fort Navington has joined the glorious Cascadian Republic as part of the province of Washington. Ideology & Ideology The government of Navington was never officially defined, but in its current state, Navington is an autocracy. There is no inheritance or elections that are planned in the future, so leadership solely rests in the hands of the town ruler. The citizens of Navington are guaranteed the many freedoms and the town is largely egalitarian in nature. The citizens of Fort Navington are semi-diverse, being Christian, Buddhist & Irreligious. The city of Fort Navington itself does not have a state religion, however. Although the nation Fort Navington used to be under had a religion surrounding its divine ruler JBGoose, the citizens of Navington never really believed in the claims of their ruler's godhood, mostly remaining impartial on state religion. Buildings Most notable about the town is the East-Asian architecture some of the buildings use. There is also floating pixel art of a blue slime in the air. On the map, much of the land around Navington is used as farmland. The fortress the town is named after is at the center of the town, which serves as a base of operations for its citizens. Notable People Category:North America Category:Towns